


A Ladybug and a Zombie-Chat

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Addison and Zed make an appearance, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Zombies, DJWifi, Disney Movies, Disney Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Gymnast Marinette, Lacrosse Player Adrien, Lacrosse Team, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette wears a mask to school, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sabine Cheng is Mayor, Soulmates, Tom Dupain is Chief of Police, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S - Freeform, Zombie Adrien, Zombie Nino - Freeform, Zombies, dealer's choice, fluff month, ladrien, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Zombies have taken over Paris after a freak accident at a local power plant. They're quickly brought under control by the use of a Z-band, allowing them to become functioning members of society once again. Not everyone is welcoming of zombies in the city's proper, but that's beginning to change with the help of Mayor Cheng's initiative to be all-inclusive for humans and zombies alike.This is the story of how one zombie comes to Francois Dupont and meets a lovely Ladybug. He's more than a little smitten with her and she him (though in his own disguised form as the Black Cat). These two haven't a clue just how made for each other they are, but they'll discover that truth eventually.





	A Ladybug and a Zombie-Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of AU Yeah August and Fluff Month.  
> Dealer's Choice = Zombies AU based on Disney movie.  
> Fluff prompt (chapter 1) = Soulmates.
> 
> I first introduced this AU back in Ladrien June and I've been dying to come back to it. So, since it's Dealer's Choice, what better way to do that than here? So, I present to you a crossover of a movie I've come to love with the cast of Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Its main focus is on Tom and Sabine, but the next one will focus on Marinette and Adrien as they experience their first day of school. Who knows? We might be seeing some characters and cast from the Disney movie as well.

 

The morning came upon them, young and promising. The sun shone bright as it slowly rose into the sky, ready to greet the day with its jubilant colors and energy. 

If only Sabine could enjoy the sun's warmth as she sat in quiet contemplation in her family's kitchen. As the town's mayor, she has an entire list of matters needing her attention that day yet only one thing mattered to her more.

Her daughter.

"You're worrying again," Tom said in a jovial voice as he joined her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "She'll be fine, you know. She's always been great on her own. We have no reason to believe that it'll be any different now that she's nearing her soulmate age."

"I can't help it. I just want her to be happy." She leaned back, resting her head on his chest, too short to reach his shoulder. "What if she doesn't have a soulmate? Or what if she does and they're not right for her."

"Just because we were perfect as soulmates, it doesn't mean that we're normal, my love. She'll be fine. Besides, our daughter is headstrong enough to handle anything her soulmate could throw at her. I trust her. You should, too." He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head, moving far enough to begin making breakfast. "Besides, it's the first day of school. She doesn't need the distraction of her soulmate when she starts a new school."

Sabine offered him a smile as she moved to help him, pulling down the dishes they'd use and other breakfast items. All too soon, they fell into their normal routine, creating a fulfilling breakfast. 

A few minutes later, she called up the stairs, "Marinette, time for school. Let's go or you'll be late."

"Coming, Maman." 

Sabine entered the kitchen once more, finding Tom sitting in his normal seat and holding out his hand to her. She smiled and walked toward him, taking his hand without hesitation. 

"That's my sweet woman. So brave, so stubborn. Our daughter got all of your best qualities," he murmured, his sweet smile warming her more than his words.

"She got yours, too, Tom Dupain. Don't you ever forget it." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and found her seat, just in time to see their daughter appear in the doorway. "Oh, sweetheart, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Maman." Marinette moved to adjust her mask, ensuring it hid the marred skin beneath. She offered her parents a shy smile as she moved toward the table and sank down between them. "I hope the kids aren't so bad at this school."

"You'll be fine, darling," Tom said around a bite of food. Swallowing, he added, "I just know it. Once they see how great you are, you won't even feel the need for that silly mask."

To Sabine's sadness, she watched the light dim in their daughter as she touched the mask again, adjusting it another time. The small smile Marinette had been sporting had disappeared as she sat quietly, playing with the food on her plate. 

"What if Chloe's in my class again? She's never been that nice to me before."

"We'll figure it out, honey. Besides, there's going to be a whole new group of kids starting at your school, too." Sabine reached over to pat Marinette's hand, hoping her words brought their daughter some comfort. "Be sure to welcome them. You're my daughter. I'm counting on you to be gracious toward them and show your fellow classmates that you're no different."

"Yes, Maman. I can do that. I've been doing some research on them, and I think I know just what to do." This time, their daughter's smile looked triumphant as her passion sparked. "Did you know there's one zombie that's trying to break into the fashion industry? He has an online shop and everything. His son models all the clothes he makes, too. They're pretty awesome, too."

"See, you already have something in common with one." Sabine glanced down at her watch, her eyes widening at the time. "Now, you better hurry or you'll be late. Try to ignore that Bourgeois girl and represent the good that is Paris to the zombie kids for me. I'm counting on you, darling."

"I won't let you down, Maman." Over her shoulder, she called back, "Love you, Papa."

Before either Sabine or Tom knew, Marinette had left their house, hurrying down the neatly paved streets of Paris toward her new school of Francois Dupont High.

"She'll be fine," Sabine whispered as she watched their daughter disappear from sight, turning toward her husband once more and seeking his comforting arms. She'd need to head into the office soon as would he, but they had a few moments alone. She didn't plan on wasting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
